Air bags are used in passenger vehicles for protection of occupants. The air bag has a folded bag disposed in a housing on a vehicle component such as the steering wheel. The bag is rapidly inflated with a gas when vehicle sensors indicate a predetermined set of conditions.
The bag in the steering wheel is inflated to cushion the force of the impact and thereby protect the operator. The rate of bag deployment is preferably controlled to establish a desired or acceptable occupant deceleration.